thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список второстепенных персонажей в Безумии герцога Веномания
Это список второстепенных персонажей, которые появлялись или упоминались вскользь в Безумии Герцога Веномании, включая песнях, новеллах, манге и других источниках медия. Аннели Суитс Аннели Суитс - бывший асмодинский врач, проживавшая в Империи Вельзении; одна из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родившись в ЕС 074, она встретилась с герцогом Веномания примерно в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его особняк и присоединилась к его женскому гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. После смерти Лолан Ив, она стала беспокоиться о здоровье других женщин, а также стала следить за их благополучием и беременностью. Когда замаскировавшийся Качесс Крим успешно зарезал герцога в ЕС 137, Аннели освободилась от его чар и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Sweet ANN Annlee Sweets was a former doctor of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 074, she encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. After the death of Lolan Eve, she became anxious about the health of the other women and monitored their well being and pregnancy. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Annlee broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Sweet ANN. Априлис Вельзения Априлис Вельзения - принцесса Империи Вельзении и четвертый ребенок Юпитера Вельзения. В какой-то момент ей отдали крепость Ретасан под её юрисдикцию. В ЕС 131 беспорядки вспыхнули по всему городу, и Априлис не смогла их подавить. После того как, Эллука Часовщица помогла остановить восстание, принцесса оказалась в долгу перед чародейкой. Aprilis Beelzenia was a princess of the Beelzenian Empire and the fourth child of Jupiter Beelzenia. At some point, she was given jurisdiction over Retasan. In EC 131, riots broke out throughout the town and Aprilis was unable to suppress the fighting. After Elluka Clockworker helped put down the rebellion, Aprilis became indebted to the sorceress.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Министр Вельзении Министр Империи Вельзения, служивший принцессе Мейлис Вельзения в Имперском городе. Он был в числе тех, кому принцесса поручила расследование об исчезновениях женщин в 136 ЕС. Не найдя каких-либо улик, он как раз докладывал принцессе о своем провале, когда вошел барон Кончита с новой информацией касательно расследования. A minister of the Beelzenian Empire who served under Princess Maylis Beelzenia in the Imperial City. He was among the nobles she assigned to investigate the disappearances of missing women in EC 136. Unable to find any leads, he reported his failure to the princess when Baron Conchita entered with new information regarding the investigation.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Кэрол Шилдс Кэрол Шилдс - камергер дома Глассредов в Асмодине Империи Вельзении; одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. В какой-то момент она встретилась с обоими: Сатериазисом и Херувимом. В ЕС 136, пока маркиз был в отъезде, герцог Веномания пришел в особняк и очаровал своим взглядом Гумину и Кэрол. Последовав за ним в его особняк, она приcоединилась к его гарему и стала жить в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. Carol Shields was a chamberlain to House Glassred in Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. At some point she met and became acquainted with both Sateriasis Venomania and Cherubim. In EC 136, while the Marquis was away, Duke Venomania entered the mansion and enchanted both Gumina and Carol with his gaze. Following him back to his mansion, she joined his harem and lived in the basement with the other concubines. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно ранил герцога в ЕС 137, Кэрол освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка с остальными. Столкнувшись с преследованием Левина, Кэрол переехала в королевство Эльфегорт вместе с маркизом Глассредом и Гуминой. Кэрол была очень лояльна к семье Глассред, отдавая предпочтение указаниям Гумины во время Дела Веномании, даже под влиянием герцога. У Кэрол были красные волосы, стройное тело, она владела боевыми искусствами. Возможно она представлена вокалоидом CUL. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Carol broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Facing Levin persecution, Carol moved to the Kingdom of Elphegort with Marquis Glassred and Gumina.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Carol is extremely loyal to the Glassred family, prioritizing the instructions of Gumina over the Venomania Event even while under his influence. Carol had red hair, a slender body, and was skilled in martial arts. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid CUL.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Часовщик (отец) Ремесленник из волшебного королевства Левианта и отец Ирины и Кирилла Часовщика. Специализируясь на изготовлении волшебных инструментов, Часовщик создал много различных магических предметов, включая и голубую ложку. Почти век спустя после разрушения Левианта он запомнился за его достижения; а ложка, созданная им, была помещена в гроб в городе Левиантан на юге Асмодина, и позже за ней охотилась его дочь, Ирина. В конечном счете она получила вещь отца с помощью герцога Сатериазиса Веномании. An artisan of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and the father of Irina and Kiril Clockworker. Specializing in creating magic tools, the Clockworker developed numerous magical devices, including a blue spoon. Over a century after Levianta's destruction, he was remembered for his accomplishments; the spoon he created was at some point placed in a mountain-top tomb's coffin sealed in a Leviantan city in southern Asmodean and later hunted by the man's daughter, Irina. She eventually acquired her father's creation with the help of Duke Sateriasis Venomania.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Доналд (Маркиз) Маркиз Асмодина, проживавший в Империи Вельзения. В ЕС 136 под его юрисдикцию ему поручили город Лиса А, также ему было поручено обеспечить безопасное возвращение королевы Юфины Марлон на родину мужа. Когда он сопровождал ее, Сатериазис Веномания напал на них и убил его солдат, похитив Юфину. Во время атаки маркиз Доналд вместе со своими солдатами защищал королеву, продолжая атаковать герцога, хотя его атаки имели небольшой эффект. Когда он отказался сдаваться, Веномания взорвал оружие в руках Доналда, стирая воспоминания об атаке, пока маркиз был ошеломлен. A marquis of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire. Assigned jurisdiction over the town of Lisa A, in EC 136, he was tasked with ensuring Queen Yufina Marlon's safety during her husband's homecoming. While escorting her, Sateriasis Venomania attacked and killed his soldiers with the intent to kidnap and enchant Yufina. During the attack Marquis Donald took up arms and joined his soldiers in defending the queen,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 continuing to attack despite being outmatched against the Duke and his attacks having only a temporary effect.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 As he refused to back down, Venomania blew off Donald's arms, wiping his memories of the attack while the marquis was stunned. Маркиз Доналд не особо нравился вельзенийским дворянам из-за своей привычки использовать много косметики и неприятный парфюм. Несмотря на это, он был известен за не имением личных вещей и за упрямство в битве. Marquis Donald was poorly liked among the Beelzenian nobles, having a habit of wearing too much makeup and smelling suspiciously of perfume. Despite this, he apparently known for having no paraphernalia and was stubborn during battle.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Фебрия Вельзения Фебрия Вельзения - принцесса Империи Вельзения и второй ребенок Юпитера Вельзения, его старшая дочь. Febria Beelzenia is a princess of the Beelzenian Empire and the second child of Jupiter Beelzenia, his eldest daughter.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Фердинанд (дядя) Граф Асмодина в империи Вельзения. В ЕС 126 Эллука Часовщица планировала нанести ему визит, и граф поприветствовал ее как его гостя из Мистики. Хотя он и был женат, он стал одержим принцессой Мeйлис, коллекционируя и пряча ее личные вещи в секретной комнате особняка. Во время Дела Веномания, он входил в число дворян, которым поручили заниматься расследованием о похищениях женщин. Когда герцог Сатериазис Веномания посетил графа в апреле 136 ЕС, он, его семья и прислуга были жестоко убиты, а их трупы оставили гнить в комнате. Позже, Раджи нашел их тела, разыскивая графа и свою подругу детства Лилиен Тёрнер. После его смерти наследником стал его племянник, и слухи о его таинственной смерти дошли до графа Качеcса Крима. An earl of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire. In EC 126, Elluka Clockworker was planned to visit him and the earl welcomed her as his guest to Mystica.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Although married, he became obsessed with Princess Maylis, collecting and hiding several of her personal items in his mansion's secret room. During the Venomania Event, he was among the nobles investigating the disappearances of women. When Duke Sateriasis Venomania visited the earl in April of EC 136, he and the rest of his family and staff were subsequently killed, their corpses left rotting in a room.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Later on, Rajih discovered the bodies while searching for the Duke and his childhood friend Lilien Turner.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Following his death, he was succeeded by his nephew and rumors of his mysterious murder were heard by Count Kachess Crim.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Фердинанд (жена) Жена графа Фердинанда до его убийства герцогом Веномания. В апреле ЕС 136 I.R. использовала ее, как своего медиума, подавив ее сознание и контролируя мысли. Будучи замужем за графом, неизвестно, знала ли I.R. об увлечении ее мужем Мейлис, игнорировала ли или же просто ей было без разницы. В какой-то момент она, подобно ее семье и прислуге, была убита, и колдунья бросила ее тело. The wife of Earl Ferdinand before he was slaughtered by Duke Venomania. In April of EC 136, I.R. used her as the sorceress' medium, suppressing her consciousness and probing her thoughts. Although married to the earl, I.R. couldn't discern whether she knew of her husband's fetish for Maylis, ignored it, or simply didn't care. At some point, she, like the rest of the family and staff, was murdered after the sorceress abandoned her body as a vessel.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Фердинанд (племянник) Граф и наследник своего дяди, убитого герцогом Веноманией. Вынужденный жить в Мистике, он, однако, перебрался в их семейную резиденцию после загадочного убийства его дяди. Спустя несколько месяцев после убийства дяди принцесса Мейлис прислала сообщение, что его посетит граф Качесс королевства Марлон, и юный граф любезно разрешил мужчине войти. Отвечая на вопросы Качесса, граф рассказал о загадочных обстоятельствах убийства его семьи и об исчезновении Лилиен Тёрнер. Рассказывая об утверждении Раджи, что Сатериазис Веномания совершил преступление, он сказал, что не стал бы доверять словам крестьянина, утверждая, что тот сошел с ума от горя, так как никто не помнит, что Герцог посещал город. An earl and the successor of his uncle, who was killed by Duke Venomania. Although reluctant to live in Mystica, he nevertheless moved into the family residence after his uncle was mysteriously murdered. Several months after his uncle had been murdered, Princess Maylis sent word that he would be visited by Count Kachess of the Kingdom of Marlon and the young earl graciously permitted the man to enter. Questioned by Kachess, the earl explained the mysterious circumstances surrounding the family massacre and the disappearance of Lilien Turner. Although relating Rajih's testimony that Sateriasis Venomania had committed the crimes, he discredited the peasant as having gone mad with grief as no one remembered seeing the Duke come to town at all.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Глассред (маркиз) Маркиз семьи Глассред в Империи Вельзения и отец Гумины Глассред. Когда она была ребенком, маркиз обручил свою дочь с сыном Илотте Веноманией, Сатериазисом. В марте ЕС 136 он уехал на время и вернувшись, обнаружил, что его дочь и служанка, Кэрол Шилдс, исчезли. После убийства герцога Веномании и освобождения Гумины из-под его контроля, они подверглись гонениям из-за связи Гумины и Герцога, и были вынуждены бежать в соседний Эльфегорт вместе с Кэрол. A marquis of the Glassred Family in the Beelzenian Empire and the father of Gumina Glassred. When she was a child, Marquis Glassred betrothed his daughter to Ilotte Venomania's son, Sateriasis. In March, EC 136, he left his home for a time and returned to discover his daughter and servant, Carol Shields, had gone missing. After Duke Venomania was killed and Gumina freed from his control, they suffered persecution for Gumina's connection to the Duke and fled to the neighboring Elphegort with Carol.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Гриньо (сын) Сын Микулии Грионьо и Веномании; одна из жертв Микулии. Через некоторое время после его рождения проститутка бросила своего сына, когда покидала Эльфегорт. После того как мальчик достаточно подрос, он решил воссоединиться со своей матерью в надежде получить ее любовь и нашел ее в Плато Меригод. Он был убит своей же матерью ради сохранения в тайне ее прошлого. После чего его тело зарыли в колодце, чтобы скрыть преступление, и оно никогда не было найдено. The son of Mikulia Greeonio and Sateriasis Venomania, and one of Mikulia's victims. Sometime after he was born, the prostitute abandoned her son when she fled to Elphegort. After the boy grew old enough, he resolved to reunite with his mother in the hopes of obtaining her love and tracked her to Calgaround.Flower of the Plateau - 三年の時がたち　少年は町に現れた 母親の愛情を求めた たとえその人が He was soon killed by Mikulia for being a link to her past. Afterwards, his body was disposed of in a nearby well to hide her crime and was never discovered.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど Хакуа Нэцума Хакуа Нэцума - старшая сестра Хару Нэцуме; одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родившись в ЕС 114, Хакуя жила счастливо вместе со своей сестрой до того, как их дом был разрушен I.R. После исчезновения сестры Хакуа бесцельно скиталась до встречи с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная, Хакуа последовала за ним в его особняк и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале вместе с другими наложницами. Не зная о том, что I.R. использовала тело Хару, Хакуа была рада воссоединиться с сестрой, когда колдунья посетила их. Hakua Netsuma was the older sister of Haru Netsuma and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 114, Hakua lived happily with her sister until their home was destroyed by I.R. After her sister disappeared, Hakua wandered aimlessly before happening across Duke Venomania. Enchanted by the duke, Hakua followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. Unaware that I.R. was using Haru's body, Hakua was glad to reunite with her sister whenever the sorceress visited. В какой-то момент Хакуа забеременела от Герцога. Когда замаскированный Качесс Крим успешно напал на Веноманию в ЕС 137, Хакуа освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка с другими. Позже она родила ребенка герцога, и ее семью стали преследовать люди Эльфегорта. Ее семейная линия в конечном итоге привела к Клариссе. Отичительные черты ее родословной: Хакуа имела белые волосы и красные глаза. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Yowane Haku. At some point, Hakua became pregnant with the Duke's child. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Hakua broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She later sired the duke's child and her entire tribe became heavily persecuted by the people of Elphegort. Her family line would eventually lead to Clarith.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Characteristic of her lineage, Hakua has white hair and red eyes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Derivative Yowane Haku. Хару Нэцума Хару Нэцуме - младшая сестра Хакуа Нэцуме и сосуд I.R. После разрушения их дома и захвата тела Хару, её сознание было подавлено и I.R. использовала ее как сосуд. Из-за того, что I.R. встретилась с Хакуа, когда та была частью гарема Веномании, сознание Хару слегка прояснилось, прося колдунью не убивать ее сестру. Как итог, I.R. стала показывать заинтересованность в Лукане Окто, чтобы заменить ее как сосуд. Сознание Хару постепенно пробуждалось. Во втором веке ЕС I.R. вступила в битву с ее подчинённым, забрала его тело, как новый сосуд и убила Хару. Отличительные черты ее родословной: у Хару были длинные белые волосы и красные глаза, и низкий рост по сравнению с другими девушками из гарема. Haru Netsuma was the little sister of Hakua Netsuma and a vessel of I.R. After destroying their home and possessing her body, Haru's consciousness was suppressed while she was used as I.R.'s human vessel. Due to I.R. coming into contact with Hakua while she was part of Venomania's harem, Haru's consciousness slightly reemerged, telling the sorceress not to kill her sister. As a result, I.R. kept a berth from Hakua and began showing interest in having Lukana replace the Netsuma girl as her vessel. With Haru's consciousness continually resurfacing, I.R. staged a battle with her subordinate during the second century EC, taking his body as a new vessel and killing Haru. Characteristic of her lineage, Haru has long white hair and red eyes and is notably shorter than the harem girls.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Илотте Веномания Илотте Веномания - герцог Асмодина в империи Вельзения, отец Херувима и Сатериазиса. В какой-то момент он повстречал Нилфо и влюбился в нее. Эти двое поженились и позже зачали ребенка, благословленные их партнерами. После самоубийства его жены из-за уродства ребенка, герцог возненавидел ребенка из-за того, что тот забрал жену, и заключил "ребенка демона" в подвале особняка. Затем он снова женился и имел ребенка от второй жены, нарекая его Сатериазис. Когда мальчик подрос, то попросил отца освободить своего уродливого старшего брата, и тот неохотно согласился, назвав своего первого сына "Херувимом" и позволяя работать ему, как слуге. Он и вся его семья были убиты Херувимом, которому разбили сердце. Ilotte Venomania was the duke of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and the father of Cherubim and Sateriasis. At some point he met Nylpho and fell in love with her. The two married and later conceived a child, blessed by their associates. However, after his wife committed suicide because of the baby's deformity, Ilotte hated the child for taking his beloved wife away from him and imprisoned the "Demon Child" in the mansion's basement. Soon after he remarried and had a child with his second wife, naming him Sateriasis. When the boy grew up, he begged his father to free his deformed half-brother and Ilotte eventually complied, naming his first son "Cherubim" and letting him work as a servant. He, along with the rest of his family, were murdered by a brokenhearted Cherubim.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Янус Вельзения Янус Вельзения - принц Империи Вельзении и старший ребенок Юпитера Вельзения. Из-за возраста отца, Янус взял на себя управление империей, как ее будущий правитель. Janus Beelzenia is a prince of the Beelzenian Empire and the eldest child of Jupiter Beelzenia. Due to his father's old age, Janus took over the administration of the Empire as the future heir.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Жозефина Франкон Жозефина Франкон - одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в ЕС 136 она столкнулась с герцогом Веномания, и, очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье, где присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога, Жозефина освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка с другими. Josephine Francois was a woman and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Sometime around EC 136, she encountered Duke Venomania. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Josephine broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Юпитер Вельзения Юпитер Вельзения - император империи Вельзении, отец Мейлис и Мартиуса. Император баловал свою дочь Мейлис с самого рождения. Во время правления он был амбициозен в своих намерениях расширить территории империи и уладить многие внутренние проблемы, такие как повторяющиеся беспорядки и нападения варваров из восточного региона. После исчезновения Мейлис Юпитер нанял Эллуку Часовщицу, чтобы та помогла с расследованием. После убийства Качессом Сатериазиса Веномании, Юпитер приказал арестовать Крима за убийство одного из Пяти Герцогов и охотился за ним вплоть до ЕС 137. Jupiter Beelzenia was an emperor of the Beelzenian Empire and the father of Maylis and Martius, among others. After the birth of his daughter, Maylis, the emperor spoiled her. During his reign, he was unambitious in regards to the empire's territorial expansion, instead dealing with its many internal problems such as reoccurring riots and attacks from barbarians of the Eastern region. After Maylis' disappearance during the Venomania Event, Jupiter hired Elluka Clockworker to help with the investigation. After Kachess Crim assassinated Sateriasis Venomania, Jupiter ordered the arrest of Crim for arbitrarily murdering one of the Five Dukes and hunted him throughout EC 137.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Лазули Блю Лазуль Блю - девушка, проживавшая в городе Асмодине империи Вельзении; одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к гарему, проживая в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Лазуль освободилась от его заклинания и бежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Aoki Lapis. Lazuli Blue was a girl living in Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 121, the fifteen-year-old encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Lazuli broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Aoki Lapis.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Распутный мужчина Неизвестный владелец борделя в городе Ласаланде в Асмодине; одна из жертв Микулии. Какое-то время он наблюдал за уходом Микулии из борделя после Дела Веномании, собирая деньги, что она заработала проституцией, прежде чем она бросила его и своего ребенка. Примерно в ЕС 141 он путешествовал по Плато Меригод и прибыл в город за день до того, как состоялась помолвка Микулии. Позже он был убит девушкой, чтобы сохранить ее прошлое в секрете. Затем его тело зарыли на дне колодца, чтобы скрыть ее преступление, и тело никогда не было найдено. Мужчина был неприличным, мерзким и неприятным человеком, приставал к женщинам, которыми он руководил, и не заботился об их благополучии. Дополняя его отвратительную личность, он описывался как некрасивый и тучный. An unnamed proprietor of a brothel in Lasaland, Asmodean, and one of Mikulia's victims. At some point he oversaw Mikulia Greeonio's entrance into the Lasaland brothel after the Venomania Event,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue collecting the money she earned from prostitution before she abandoned both him and her child. Around EC 141, he traveled to Calgaround and arrived in town the day before Mikulia's engagement to a noble.Flower of the Plateau - 女に寄生する 醜い下品なケダモノ 秘密を知る者 彼女の過去を知る者 He was soon after killed by Mikulia for being a link to her past. Afterwards, his body was disposed of in a nearby well to hide her crime and was never discovered.Flower of the Plateau - 井戸の底 埋められた 二枚の枯葉のことなど The man was an obscene, beastly, and unpleasant person, leeching off the women he oversaw without any apparent care for their well-being. Complimenting his disgusting personality, he is described as ugly and had a corpulent figure. Лолан Ив Лолан Ив - танцовщица группы Лизы-А в городе Асмодине империи Вельзения; одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родившись в ЕС 104, Лолан стала танцовщицей в театре Лиза-А и стала хорошо известной за свою красоту. Возможно потому, что у неё была гомосексуальная ориентация, у нее не было отношений с мужчинами. Услышав слухи о ее прекрасной и здоровой темной коже, Герцог Веномания отправился в Лиза-А и похитил Лолан. Очарованная его взглядом, Лолан последовала за ним в особняк и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале вместе с остальными наложницами. Lolan Eve was a dancer of Lisa-A, Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 104, Lolan became a dancer at a theater in Lisa-A, becoming well known for her beauty. However, because she was homosexual, she did not have any relationships with any men. Hearing the rumors of her beautiful and healthy dark skin, Duke Venomania traveled to Lisa-A and encountered Lolan. Enchanted by his gaze, Lolan followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. Из-за психической нагрузки вызванной промыванием мозгов против ее сексуальных предпочтений, она часто падала в обморок. Из-за своего низкого социального класса, она плохо ладила с аристократической Гуминой. После обмена информацией с Герцогом Веноманией одной ночью, Лолан была убита и ее тело было обнаружено Лукано Окто на следующее утро, принесшей Лолан завтрак. Чуть позже I.R. позаботилась о теле, и оно было найдено позже в виде скелета. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом L♀LA (LOLA). Due to the mental burden caused by the brainwashing against her sexual preference, Lolan would collapse on the floor often. Because of her low social class, she did not get along with the aristocratic Gumina. After exchanging information with Duke Venomania one night, Lolan was killed and her body was discovered by Lukana Octo the next morning while bringing Lolan breakfast. Soon after, I.R. carried out the body and it was later rediscovered in a skeletal state sometime after. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid L♀LA.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Мартиус Марлон Мартиус Марлон, настоящее имя Мартиус Вельзения, - принц империи Вельзения и третий ребенок Юпитера Вельзении. В какой-то момент, он женился на принцессе Юфине ради укрепления взаимоотношений между Империей и Марлоном. После ранней и внезапной смерти короля Марлона, Мартиус стал правителем с Юфиной в качестве его королевы. После убийства Сатериазиса Веномании Качесом Кримом, Мартиус приказал арестовать Крима и охотился за ним и Юфиной весь ЕС 137. Позже он был свергнут Качессом, когда граф основал "законный" Марлон, доказывая, что Юфина - истинный наследник королевской семьи. Хотя он казался робким из-за своего излишне робкого темперамента, он тайно презирал свою младшую сестру, Мейлис. Martius Marlon, originally Martius Beelzenia, was a prince of the Beelzenian Empire and the third child of Jupiter Beelzenia. As some point, he was married to Princess Yufina to help strengthen ties between the Empire and Marlon. After the early and sudden death of the Marlon king, Martius assumed his position with Yufina as his queen. After Kachess Crim assassinated Sateriasis Venomania, Martius ordered Crim's arrest and hunted both him and Yufina throughout EC 137. He was later overthrown by Kachess when the count established his "legitimate" Marlon, pulling that Yufina was the true heir of the royal family. While he appears timid because of his excessively gentle temperament, he secretly holds contempt for his younger sister, Maylis. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Мевтант(Мутант) Луша Мевтант(Мутант) Луша - асмодинский ювелир в империи Вельзения и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 107, она встретилась с герцогом Веномание где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мевтант освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Mew. Mewtant Lusha, was a jeweler of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 107, she encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Mewtant broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Mew. Микина Оллиба Микина Оллива - девушка, жившая в Асмодинии, Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 117, в девятнадцатилетнем возрасте встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Микина освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом SF-A2 miki. Mickina Olliba was a girl living in Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 117, the nineteen-year-old encountered Venomania in EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Mikina broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid SF-A2 miki. Мириган Ади Мириган Ади - поддельная гадалка из Евунеми, Асмодина в империи Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 108, Мириган решила обманывать других с ее искусственной фортуной. Где-то примерно в ЕС 136 она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Мириган освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом MIRIAM. Mirigan Adi was a fake fortune teller of Evunemi, Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 108, Mirigan decided to scam others with her faux fortunes. Around EC 136, she encountered Duke Venomania. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke the next year, Mirigan broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid MIRIAM. Нэрунэру Нэруне Нэрунэру Нэруне была шпионкой Вельзенианской Империи и одной из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в 108 EC, она подала доклады принцессе Мейлис о непрерывных исчезновениях женщин. Примерно в 136 EC она встретилась с герцогом Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, проживая в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на Герцога в 137 EC, Нэрунэру освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она присоединилась к Мейлис, становясь частью гарема Веномании. Возможно, он представлена Производным Вокалоидом Акитой Нэру. Neruneru Nerune was a spy from the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 117, she delivered reports to Princess Maylis on the continuous disappearances of women. Around EC 136, she encountered Duke Venomania. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Neruneru broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. She is the connection to Maylis being made part of Venomania's harem.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Derivative Akita Neru. Нилфо Веномания Нилфо Веномания - жена герцога Илотте Веномании и мать Херувима. Дочь местного лорда, она встретила и вышла замуж за Илотте. В ЕС 110, она забеременела от слуги. Тайно она сделала аборт и спустя год забеременела от мужа. Хотя благословленная ее составляющий, она была в ужасе от своего ребенка, родившегося со вторым лицом на щеке. Убежденная, что уродство пришло от ее первого убитого ею ребенка, Нилфо покончила с собой, сбросившись с обрыва. Nylpho Venomania was the wife of Duke Ilotte Venomania and the mother of Cherubim. The daughter of a local lord, she later met and married Ilotte. In EC 110, she became pregnant with the bastard child of a servant. She secretly aborted the child and, a year later, became pregnant with her husband's child. Although blessed by her constituents, the woman was horrified by the child she birthed, born with a second face on his cheek. Convinced the deformity came from her aborted child, the suffering Nylpho threw herself off a cliff, committing suicide.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania(manga) - Chapter 4 Окто (дядя) Владелей магазина в столице Ласаланд и дядя Луканы Окто. После того как, Лукана занялась семейным бизнесом в Мистике, он стал продавать одежду, что она присылала. В ЕС 135, он заказал большую партию одежды для подготовки к новогоднему фестивалю, и Лукана пришла к нему лично. После того как Сатериазис Веномания стал Герцогом, он узнал от Тетто Сеттлер, что выжившый наследник Веномании потерял свои воспоминания из-за убийства семьи. Во время фестиваля, торговец разрешил тому остаться с его племянницей, а девушку попросил позаботиться о герцоге Веномании, который боялся городских улиц. Пока Лукана и Герцог разговаривали, ее дядя вошел с одеждой для дворян, спрашивая его о здоровье. В ответ на желание Сатериазиса уйти, он попросил племянницу сопроводить того до дома и она согласилась. Отдавая одежды герцогу, он вышел на улицу с Луканой, чтобы дать мужчине возможность переодеться. Затем Лукана спросила у него о слухах, что герцог Веномания сошел с ума, но он отмахнулся от этих слухов, расскав о том, что он услышал от Тетте. A tailor shop owner in the capital city of Lasaland and the uncle of Lukana Octo. After Lukana took up the family business in Mystica, he began selling the clothes she sent to him. In EC 135, he ordered a large shipment of Lukana's clothes in preparation for the New Year Festival and Lukana came to him personally. Sometime after Sateriasis Venomania became Duke, he learned from Tette Cetera that the surviving Venomania heir had lost some of his memories due to his family's massacre. During the festival, the owner let his niece stay with her to enjoy the event and later helped her take care of Duke Venomania, who had collapsed in the city streets. While Lukana and the Duke were conversing, her uncle came in with clothes for the noble to change into, asking about his health. In response to Sateriasis' desire to leave, he asked Lukana to escort him home and she agreed. Giving the clothes to the Duke, he stepped outside with Lukana so the man could change. Lukana then asked about the rumors that Duke Venomania had gone mad and he brushed them off as nothing but rumors, explaining what he had heard from Tette.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Luke Venomania - Chapter 1 Приема Соуп Приема Соуп - безработная женщина из Асмодинии, Вельзении и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 106, она встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Приема освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Prima. Priema Soap was an unemployed woman of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 106, she encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Priema broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Prima.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Риндо Блюм Риндо Блюм - юная монахиня и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Примерно в ЕС 136 она была соблазнена Веноманией, последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему. Она стала жить в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Риндо освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Кагамине Рин. Rindo Blum was a young nun and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Sometime around EC 136, she was seduced by Venomania, following him back to his mansion and joining his harem of women. She then started living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Rindo broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Kagamine Rin. Рио Неджа Рио Неджа - асмодинская служанка в империи Вельзения и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 120, она встретилась с герцогом Веномание где-то в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Рио освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Tone Rion. Rio Neja was a maid of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 120 she encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Rio broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Tone Rion. Сатериазис Веномания (бывший) Сатериазис Веномания - сын Лотте Веномании и его второй жены и младший сводный брат Херувима. Он родился в ЕС 411 в Ласаленда, Асмодине. Являясь настоящим наследником богатства отца и титула "Герцог Асмодина", он был обручен со своей близкой подругой и кузиной,Гуминой Глассред. В какой-то момент он узнал, что его старшего брата держали в подвале особняка из-за его уродства. Жалея своего уродливого брата, они сбегали из особняка по ночам, чтобы вдали от людских глаз они могли поиграть с Гуминой. Как наследник Герцога, он считался доброжелательным и полезным для горожан. Умоляя отца, он смог освободить брата и дал тому работу слуги в поместье. Sateriasis Venomania was the son of Ilotte Venomania and his second wife and is the younger half-brother of Cherubim. Sateriasis was born in EC 114 in Lasaland, Asmodean. Being the inheritor of his father’s wealth and the official successor of the title “Duke of Asmodean”, he was betrothed to his close friend and cousin, Gumina Glassred. At some point, he learned that his elder brother was locked away in their mansion's basement due to his deformity. Pitying his deformed sibling, the two snuck away from the basement during the night so that they could both play away from people’s eyes with Gumina. As the successor to Duke, he was considered youth-friendly and helpful to the local citizens. By begging his father, Sateriasis was able to free his half-brother and have him work as a servant in the mansion. Узнав о намерениях Гумины отменить их свадьбу, он был сильно расстроен и начал сомневаться в отношениях своего сводного брата и невесты. Завидуя старшему брату, он планировал убить Херувима. Он, вместе со своей семьей, был убит Херувимом и его личность была украдена контрактом Херувима с демоном Похоти. Он представлен вокалоидом Гамуи Гакупо. When he learned of Gumina's intent to destroy their marriage, he was severely disappointed and began to doubt the relationship between his half-brother and fiancee. Envious of his older sibling, he planned to assassinate Cherubim. He, along with the rest of his family, were murdered by a brokenhearted Cherubim and was deprived of his identity through Cherubim's contract with the Demon of Lust. He is represented by the Vocaloid Camui Gackpo.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Соника Соник Соника Соник - аристократка империи Вельзении и одна из многочисленных жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 117, она встретилась с Веноманией в ЕС 136. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Соника освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Благодаря ее родословной из Эльфегорта, Соника имела бледную кожу, зеленые волосы и зеленые глаза. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом SONiKA. Sonika Sonic was an aristocrat of the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 117, she encountered Duke Venomania around EC 136. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Sonika broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. Tracing her lineage to Elphegort, Sonika had pale skin, green hair, and green eyes.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid SONiKA. Тетто Сеттлер Тетто Сеттлер - солдат империи Вельзения и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Родилась в ЕС 106, она стала подчиненной колдуньи I.R. и начала управлять ее информационной сетью, помогая стирать любые следы исчезновения женщин. После резни в поместье Веномании, I.R. поручила Тетто разобраться с последствиями. Оставаясь в Ласаланде, она часто посещала магазин Окто и упомянула, как герцог стер память владельцу магазина. Спуста время она встретилась с Герцогом и была очарована его взглядом. Tette Cetera was a soldier of the Beelzenian Empire and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Born in EC 106, she had become a subordinate to the sorceress I.R. and began managing her information network, helping to erase any clues to the women's disappearances. After the massacre at the Venomania Mansion, Tette was assigned by I.R. to deal with the aftermath. Staying in Lasaland, she frequented the Octo tailor shop and mentioned how Duke Sateriasis Venomania had suffered memory loss to the store owner. Sometime after, she met the Duke and became enchanted by his gaze. В конце апреля ЕС 136, она встретилась с I.R. и предоставила той интригующую информацию. Из-за того, что Сатериазис становился неразборчивым в выборе женщин для своего гарема, Тетто тоже стала частью его гарема и дефекты стали распространяться по информационной сети. Когда переодетый Качесс Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Тетто освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Несмотря на свои 30 лет, она выглядела юной. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом UTAUloid Kasane Teto. In early April EC 136, she met with I.R. and provided intriguing information for the mage. Because of Sateriasis becoming increasingly indiscriminate with adding women to his harem, Tette eventually became part of his harem and defects started to appear in the network. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Tette broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. Despite being in her 30s, she looked like a youth. She is possibly represented by the UTAUloid Kasane Teto.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Той Кончита Той Кончита - барон империи Вельзении и близкий советник принцессы Мейлис. Родился в ЕС 106, Той женился и заслужил титул барона, служа принцессе. Позже он встретился и подружился с графом Качесом Кримом из королевства Марлон и узнал о его романе с Юфиной. В ходе Дела Веномании, Кончита начал расследование исчезновений женщин по приказу Мейлис. Позже Той предложил, чтобы Качес помог ему с расследованием и принцесса согласилась. После инцидента, барону поручили незаконнорожденного ребенка Мейлис и герцога Веномании, он и его жена не могли иметь детей. Растя ребенка как своего собственного, их семья в конечном итоге привела к Ванике Кончите. Toy Conchita was a baron of the Beelzenian Empire and the close adviser of Princess Maylis. Born in EC 106, Toy eventually married and earned his place as a baron, serving the princess. At some point, he met and became friends with Count Kachess Crim of the Kingdom of Marlon and learned of his affair with Queen Yufina. During the Venomania Event, Conchita began investigating the string of disappearances on Maylis' command. Toy later suggested that Kachess help assist with the investigation and the princess complied. Following the incident, the baron received Maylis' unwanted child that she sired with Duke Venomania, failing to have any children with his wife. Raising the child as his own, their family would eventually lead to Banica Conchita.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Тёрнер (отец) Отец Лилиен Тёрнер, он владел пекарней в Мистике, в Асмодине из империи Вельзении. Однажды увидев, как Сатериазис Веномания вошел в его пекарню и утверждая, что не собирается ничего покупать, мужчина разозлился и забеспокоился о дочери, веря что она может влюбиться. Однако, узнав кем Герцог является на самом деле, он немедленно извинился, приказывая дочери отвести его к Туманным Горам. Спустя несколько дней, Герцог стер воспоминания пекаря о его визите в город. И когда Райджи попытался объяснить, что Сатериазис похитил Лилиен, он ему не поверил. The father of Lilien Turner, he owned a bakery in Mystica, in Asmodean of the Beelzenian Empire. When seeing Sateriasis Venomania enter his bakery and claiming he wasn't going to buy anything, he got angry and worried for his daughter, believing that she would become lovestruck. However, when seeing who the Duke really was, he immediately apologized, ordering Lilien to guide Venomania to the Misty Mountains.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Several days later, the Duke wiped the baker's memory of his visit along with the rest of the town. When Rajih attempted to explain that Sateriasis had kidnapped Lilien, he didn't believe him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Неизвестный лорд Дворянин живший в Меригод Плато, Эльфегорт и муж Микулии Гриньо. После встречи и влюбляясь в цветочницу, юный лорд попросил ее руки. С благословения других горожан, они обручились. После женитьбы, они были счастливы вместе. Он предок Платоник. A noble living in Calgaround, Elphegort, and the husband of Mikulia Greeonio. After meeting and falling in love with the resident flower girl, the young lord asked for her hand in marriage. With the blessings of the other townsfolk, they were engaged.Flower of the Plateau - 若き領主が彼女を見初めたとき 誰もが喜び彼女を祝福した After being wed, the two had a happy marriage together. He is an ancestor of Platonic. Веномания (жена) Вторая жена герцога Илотте Веномании и член семьи Глассред. После смерти первой жены, Илотте женился на ней и она родила его ребенка, Сатериазиса. Она, как и вся семья, была убита Херувимом. Подобно Эльфе, у нее зеленые волосы. The second wife of Duke Ilotte Venomania and a member of the Glassred Family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 After the death of his first wife, Ilotte married her and she bore his child, Sateriasis. She, along with the rest of her family, were murdered by a brokenhearted Cherubim.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania As an Elphe, she had green hair.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Витнис Трус Витнис Трус - резидент Асмодинии в империи Вельзении и компаньон семьи Веномании. Он знал о прошлом Херувима и правду о Сатериазисе Веномании. Witnis Truth was a resident of Asmodean in the Beelzenian Empire and an associate of the Venomania family. He was aware of Cherubim's past and knew the truth about Sateriasis Venomania.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Юфина Марлон Юфина Марлон - королева Марлона и жена Мартиуса Марлона, а позже и Качеса Крима. Родилась в ЕС 110, ее отец выдал ее за принца Вельзении, ради укрепления связей между семьями против страны Лионесс. Из-за неожиданной смерти ее отца, Юфина и Мартиус заняли трон. Хотя она не ненавидела его, Юфине не нравились его утонченные манеры и осторожное правление. В какой-то момент она получила Золотой Ключ и завела тайный роман с Качессом. Перед отъездом из Империи Вельзения на родину мужа, она отдала ключ Качессу. Yufina Marlon was a queen of Marlon and the wife of Martius Marlon and later Kachess Crim. Born in EC 110, her father married her to the Beelzenian prince as a way to strengthen ties between the families to stand against the Lioness country. As a result of her father's sudden death, Yufina and Martius ascended the throne. Although she did not hate him, Yufina disliked his polite manner and cautious rule. At some point, she acquired the Golden Key and entered a secret affair with Kachess. Before leaving for the Beelzenian Empire as part of her husband's homecoming, she gave the vessel to Kachess.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania В ЕС 136, сопровождаемая маркизом Доналдом, экипаж Юфины был атакован герцогом Веноманией и она была похищена. Очарованная взглядом Веномании, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя с другими наложницами в подвале. Все это время, империя прикрывала ее исчезновение, тем что королева заболела. Around EC 136, while being escorted by the Marquis Donald, Yufina's entourage was attacked by Duke Venomania and she was abducted. Enchanted by Sateriasis' gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem, living with the rest of the concubines in the basement. During this time, the Beelzenian Empire covered up her disappearance by claiming the queen was simply ill.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 4 Когда ее переодетый возлюбленный успешно напал на Веноманию в ЕС 137, она освободилась от его чар и сбежала с Качесом. Преследуемые Марлоном и Вельзенией, они скрывались и поженились на следующий год. Спустя два года после смерти герцога, она стала частью переворота Качеса по созданию "законного" Марлона, выступая в качестве законного наследника королевской семьи Марлона. Она возможно представлена вокалоидлм Yufu Sekka. When her disguised lover successfully stabbed Venomania in EC 137,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 she broke free of the Duke's spell and fled with Kachess. Hunted by both Marlon and Beelzenia, the two eloped and married the following year. Two years after the duke's death, she became part of Kachess' coup to found the "legitimate" Marlon country, acting as the rightful heir of the Marlon Royal Family.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue She is possibly represented by the UTAUloid Yufu Sekka. Юки Каина Юки Каина - юная девушка и одна из жертв Сатериазиса Веномании. Где-то примерно в ЕС 136, она встретилась с Веноманией. Очарованная его взглядом, она последовала за ним в его поместье и присоединилась к его гарему, живя в подвале особняка вместе с другими наложницами. Когда переодетый Качес Крим успешно напал на герцога в ЕС 137, Юки освободилась от его заклинания и сбежала из особняка вместе с другими. Она возможно представлена вокалоидом Kaai Yuki. Yuki Kaina was a young girl and one of Sateriasis Venomania's many victims. Sometime around EC 136, she encountered Duke Venomania. Enchanted by his gaze, she followed him back to his mansion and joined his harem of women, living in the basement with the other concubines. When the disguised Kachess Crim successfully stabbed the Duke in EC 137, Yuki broke free of his spell and began to flee the mansion with the others. She is possibly represented by the Vocaloid Kaai Yuki.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Ссылки Категория:Марлон Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Левианта Категория:Персонажи Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Похоть Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Marlon Категория:Elphegort Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Семь смертных грехов